Like Mother, Like Daughter
by CharahForever23
Summary: What happens when everything they ever believed in starts to crash down around them and they turn against eachother? Will Laney Kent be able to fix it in time to stop the darkness from breaking her family apart? Clois, Laney/Aaron, Justice League


Hey there, new story that i've been working on for awhile. Hopefully everyone will like it :) Let me know with an awesome review or some constructive criticism :)

Ps. I own nothing, just the idea lol

BEACH

The young brunette inhaled deeply as she looked out at the beautiful, shining ocean as the moon shone brightly all around. Looking at such beauty made things seem alright, if even for a moment. Her life had never been easy and anyone that knew her would tell you that. But she went on and made the best of what she had. She was brave, independant, and fiercly loyal to her friends and family but sometimes it would get to much. So she came out here, to take a breather from her life. Even if it was only for a couple of minutes. The ocean always seemed to calm her. Take her to a place that she enjoyed.

"Kinda cold out here, don't ya think?" A voice said, going to stand beside her on the beach. She let a small smile peek through.

"Are you actually asking me that?" She retorted and he let out a laugh.

"No...not necessarily. Maybe I was just stating a fact." He said finally and she nodded with a sarcastic smirk on her face, but she didn't look at him. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." She said quitely, and then let out a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and took another deep breath before saying more firmly, "Absolutly fine." The guy nodded and then turned to her fully. He took in her appearance for the first time that night. She was a beauty for certain. An exact replica of her mother. But he also noticed the slight mood coming from her body. The sadness that lie there, beneath all the tough exterior. He knew better.

"My son," He paused and turned his attention back to the ocean and lets out a small laugh, "He's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, ya know." He said and paused again before finally saying, "He doesn't work right when you want him to and no matter how much you hit him off a bench, that tool still won't work."

"Is there a point to this story?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, as she turns to him for a moment. He looked at her and could see the slight trail of a tear stain down her cheek and he instantly wanted to smack his son off of a bench. Literally. She seemed to realize that he noticed her tear stained face and turned back to the ocean after quickly swiping at her cheek again. He sighed and nodded.

"Ya. What I mean to say is, that he doesn't realize what he's giving up. He won't always say the right thing and he certainly won't always do the right thing. He'll make a lot of mistakes before he will finally get something right." He said and shook his head at his son's stupidity. "Laney, i'm sorry it had to happen this way." He said and turned to look at her again.

She continued to stare at the ocean before turning to him slightly. He could see that she was hesitating in telling him what she was thinking about but seemed to want to open up to him. She turned back to the ocean and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry too." She said quietly, and in a slightly strained voice, she added, "I just...I don't know how to be a normal girl. Or girlfriend for that matter. I...don't understand the meaning of it. I don't get the whole holding hands thing. Or the PDA. I'm not that kind of girl." She said and paused, taking a deep breath, "But...I would have changed, or tried to, if it meant that he..." She paused again and a shaky breath escapes her lips. "It was the right thing to do. I can't give him what he deserves. I'm...not right for him." She finished, but not before letting a small tear escape. "Maybe i'm just a coward." She quickly wipes it away and clears her throat.

"Laney..." He stopped there because he knows that nothing he could say would make her change her mind. She's made her mind and he knew that when that happened, there wouldn't be a disscussion. He refrained himself from asking the one question he knew she didn't want to be asked. "Kora doesn't mean anything to him. He's just trying to..."

"I'm glad he's with her. He...he can have a normal life with her. " She said and sighed again before turning to him. No hint of the fact that she had shed a couple of tears earlier. "It's done and over with Mr. Queen...er, Oliver. He'll be better off without me. I can accept that he wantes to be with a little whore. I can also accept that he wants to rub it in my face. But what I can't accept is the fact that he used the song we first danced too when we got together, to dance with her on their first date. That...I can't accept." She said and anger was clearly written on her face. He had to let out a smile. Definitly her mother.

"Ya, he's stupid that way." He said and nodded. She lets out a frustrated sigh and shook her head while turning to him once again.

"I mean, I thought...no, I _knew _that it was going to be hard, but I never knew it was going to be throwing-your-heart-into-a-dumpster hard. " She exclaimed and shook her head again. Oliver thinks for a moment and looks at the girl beside him who angrily blows her bangs out of her eyes, only to have them swing back, causing her to be even more angry.

"It's always going to be like that, you know. No matter who it is or how hard you fall. It will always catch up to you at some point. " He said and she nodded before blowing out a breath. "But lets get one thing straight before we head back inside and play nice. You, dear, are anything but a coward. " He started and she opened her mouth but he shook his head and continued to talk, " Your probably one of the most bravest, smartest, and mouthiest young woman i've ever had the joy of meeting. "He stated and she looked at him questioningly.

"I think that was a compliment." She mumbled but he continued to talk.

"I mean, I thought your mother was bad. But to be honest, you're worse. You're rude, obnoxious and very blunt. "He said and looked at her frown as he said the next part, "But in that whole description, there is no way that i'll forget the fact that you can be one of the most sincere, genuine people that ever walked the earth, and that your one of the strongest people I know, Laney. Don't you forget that." He finished and flashed her a smile. She let out a laugh.

"Wow, I don't know whether to thank you or slap you for calling me rude." She said before looking at him with a smile, dimples and all. "Thank you." She said, quitely.

"No problem, Baby Lane." He said and she cringed at the nickname. "Now let's get back to the party before the people start to gossip without us." He said and she smiled and nodded.

As they head inside, they fail to notice the big, yellow pair of eyes that follow their every move as they head into the mansion. The eyes blink frantically and then the long wolf-like creature steps out of the shadows and looks directly at the young brunette, walking beside the blond. It growls lowly, angry that it missed its chance, once again. It lingers for a second longer before running at full speed towards the woods that surrounded the mansion.

INSIDE MANSION

Laney looks around the hundreds of people that were mingling in the huge house, trying to see if she could spot someone she knew. Her eyes landed on a blond haired boy dancing with a red headed bimbo. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but feel the hurt course through her body. After a moment of feeling it, however, it slowly melted away as anger and pride took over. She wasn't going to let some guy and his hoe, tear her down. No way.

She shook her head and searched the crowd again. Finally, her eyes landed on her Aunt and she breathed a sigh of relief as she began to stroll over to her. Honestly, she loved her Aunt, she did. But she hated the god awful parties she threw. Well, actually the parties were quite nice but Laney really hated having to go to them. Dressing up was not something she really liked doing. But that was just her.

On her way to her Aunt she was stopped by an unknown figure. She stared up into his eyes and could have sworn she seen a yellow glint. She shook her head slightly and as he smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back slightly. There was something about him that made her heart beat louder then it ever had. Her eyes, for some reason, couldn't leave his. It was almost as if she was in a trance that she wasn't able to get out of.

"You must be Laney." He said with a smooth, almost velvety voice. Laney simply nodded and shook her head slightly to rid herself from some ridiculous thoughts. She then shrugged and glanced up at him again before looking around.

"I am. Is there a reason your in my way, or are you just looking for a tongue lashing?" She questioned as her gaze returned to him. He looks surprised for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Depends on what kind of tongue lashing we're talking about?" He inquired with a slight smirk. Laney looked at him as if he was crazy. She let out a snort.

"Nothing of what I just said is going to be fun for you, but it'll be tons of fun for me. Now move it or lose it buddy." She snapped and attempted to move around him but he blocked her way again. She lets out a frustrated sigh and looked up at him again. "I really don't like people that get in my way. So, in honor of this fantastic night, I will ask you _politly _to..._get the hell out of my way. _" She informed him with a stiff smile.

For a second she can see a smirk form on his face once again, but then a look of either shock or surprise appears on his face as he stares into her eyes. Laney quickly blinked and took a deep breath, trying not to show her panic. If he saw what she thinks he saw then she was going to be in trouble. She quickly bypasses him and practically runs toward her Aunt.

He turns to her with a look of curiosity. This was going to be harder then he originally thought. His eyes glowed yellow for a moment and he shut them briefly before opening them to reveal his brown eyes once again. He looked around and began to walk towards the exit. _This isn't over, _He thinks quitely to himself before exiting the building.

Laney risks a look back at her stalker but sees that he wasn't there anymore. She quickly scans the room but still doesn't see him. She takes another deep breath and slumps her shoulders. She honestly tried to keep her temper in check, but with everything that happened tonight, it proved to be too hard of a task. Her father was going to kill her.

"Hey now, do I have to use some magic to turn that frown upside down?" A voice said, walking up to the young brunette. Laney turned towards the voice and let a bright smile peek through. The woman smiled back and opened her arms for a hug. Laney gave her one and then pulled back, looking slightly confused.

"Not that is isn't awesome to see you, Zee, but what brings you to Metropolis?" Laney said and Zatanna smiled and shrugged. "Please tell me you're not after my dad again, cause that's just gross." She said and smirkd when Zatanna rolled her eyes. She smacked Laney up side the head.

"Smartass." She mumbled and then turned serious for a moment. "No, i'm here on business and thought i'd stop by for a visit. I mean, a godmother's gotta see her goddaugther." She sayid and then shrugged again. "Besides, I kinda miss Metropolis. It's no fun out in Europe."

Laney was about to reply but was stopped when she heard a screeching sound, ringing in her ears. She grabs her head and closes her eyes, in hopes of making it go away but to no avail. She screams suddenly but could faintly hear words being said. _Ooch mak salia trempedie. Ooch mak salia trempedie. Catatrophe. _The words repeated themselves over and over again in her head and the pressure that she was feeling was going to knock her out if she didn't make it stop.

"Laney."

She could hear the voice but she couldn't make out who was saying it. The pressure in her head kept escalating, more painful by the second. It wasn't long until even her vision started to become strained. She tried to scream again but it was as if her throat was closed up. She felt like she couldn't breath. She looked around for somebody to help and then...

"Laney!"

A voice startled her out of her reverie. She looked at Zatanna and then at everyone around them. Nobody seemed to notice what had happened. Or didn't happen? Laney look at her hands and saw that they were red but as she looked at Zatanna and saw no alarm in her eyes, she realized that although it might have not been real here, the pain she had felt was real somewhere. Laney looked around the room again until her eyes landed on her godmother's.

"I'm good. Ugh...tired. It's been a long day." Laney said finally and gave her godmother a smile. Zatanna seemed to notice the hesitancy in her voice but didn't push it and simply nodded. "So, have you seen mom or dad?"

"I seen your mother around here somewhere but i'm assuming that your father had to go take a breath of fresh air." She said with a meaningful look. Laney nodded and looked around the crowd again. "So, I heard about you and Aaron, L. I'm sorry." Zatanna said sadly as she shot the younger girl a sympathetic smile.

Laney let out a sigh and her gaze involunterily shifts to the boy in question. He was still dancing with the red head and there was a smile on his face that she hadn't seen in weeks. She had thought that her heart was already broken but apparently it wasn't done because just by looking at him now, it broke a little more. It was never her intention to hurt him, but she had. Even if he refused to show it. She was tough, like her mother, but she sometimes couldn't help let her emotions get the best of her for even a second. That part was all her father.

"I..." Laney paused and shifted her gaze back to Zatanna, clearing her throat before saying, "It doesn't matter anymore. It was for the best."

"But-"

"I said it doesn't matter, Zee. "Laney said firmly before her jaw tightens reflexively. She sighed and then closed her eyes for a moment, willing the tears to go away. She would not cry. She opened them again and looked back at Zatanna. "Tell mom and dad that i'm going home." She said and when Zatanna nodded slightly she quickly turned around and pretty much bolted out the door.

Zatanna watched her go and could feel her heart go out to the young brunette. Laney had always been the strong one and always wanted to do the right thing. Albeit sometimes it got her into bad situations but she usually got out of them. Zatanna had seen Laney and Aaron together and thought that they were a match made in heaven, so to speak. She was the mouth and he was ears. He calmed her rough and tough exterior and she tamed his wild child side. They had both done a number on eachother, only good things though.

Laney was the one he stopped and stared at, instead of any other girl. He was the big, rich playboy of the school and yet, Laney Kent made him stop and stare. He hadn't wanted to admit his obvious attraction to the fiesty brunette but he was a goner once she smiled at him. Aaron had changed Laney, in more ways then one. He had been persistant to get her to go out with him from the very beginning. He never gave up on her and soon Laney realized that she might as well give him a shot. He broke through her walls on the first date. And soon after, had captured her heart. They both had been difficult people but always seemed to work together.

"Hey Zee, have you seen Laney?" A voice asked as she walked up behind her. Zatanna turned her head and gave a half hearted smile. Her thoughts still on the young brunette with a broken smile.

"She left. Said she was going home." She saed and the woman sighed. "Lois, I think you should.."

"I know. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't as stubborn as I was." She admitted and when Zatanna cocks an eyebrow, Lois rolled her eyes. "_Am. _" She mumbled and then shook her head. Her gaze falls on Aaron who was now sitting at a table with his head in his hands. If her daugther could only see what she saw. Laney saw a guy that was clearly over her and back to his old ways. Lois saw a boy who was just as brokenhearted, if not more. "I'll see you later, Zee. Tell Clark where we are when you see him. " She said and when Zatanna nodded, she made her way over to the young man, sitting at the table. "Nice evening, huh?"

"If you're here to tell me how much of an ass I am, then I already know." He stated and looked up at her with saddened eyes. Lois shook her head and let out a laugh.

"Ya know, I am known as one of the most stubborn people in the universe. I hate admitting that I was wrong and I hate to apologize, even if something is my fault. I can't stand people who think they're better then me and actually get to prove it. I don't hold my heart on my sleeve and i'm not the easiest person to love." She admitted and then looked at him with a smile. He looked confused for a moment until she continued. "My daugther, is the same way. " She finished and he nodded and looked down. " Only, I think she's actually more stubborn then me, which is saying a lot. " She said and let out a small laugh. Aaron looked at her and frowned.

"No offense Mrs. K, but why are you even talking to me? I screwed everything up. I _hurt _your daugther." He exclaimed and went to continue but she silenced him.

"What you did was..."She paused, trying to find the right words "...not the right thing but I think you know that." She finished and he nodded solemnly. "Laney did what she thought was best and eventhough it was going to hurt you, she honestly thought that it was what needed to be done." She said and Aaron looked at the ground in thought and then shook his head.

"I can't go through it anymore. I didn't want it to be the end but when Laney says something, she means it. I didn't...I had no clue what to do. I hated her for doing it so I thought of the most worse thing I could do to her and just...did it." He said and let out a bitter laugh. "Stupid." He mumbled and Lois nodded slightly.

"Ya, it was stupid. But although she may not seem it, Laney's a very forgiving person. Clark and I raised her to be. It may take some time but eventually you'll both forgive eachother. " She explained and he nodded again. He laid back in his chair and ram his hands through his blond hair. He was more frustrated then anything. He wanted Laney. He didn't want anyone else, and if he was a mean guy, he would say that she had ruined dating anyone else for him.

Laney was his safe haven. She gave as good as she got and didn't let anyone bring her down. Her barriers were like electrified fences. If you weren't careful, you would trigger the alarm and get yourself electricuted and blown away from the fence as far as possible. He was one of the only people that could get past all that and see a heart that made of gold. A compassionate person that only wanted to protect her family, and if she were honest, protect herself. Aaron knew that eventhough they hadn't said it, they had been way past the point of saying I love you. He had fallen in love with her the moment she gave him a genuine, dimpled smile after he held her hand for the first time. She was everything that he had ever wanted and everything that pissed him off to no end. All wrapped into one.

"Give her some time, Aaron." Lois said with a sympathetic smile before getting up and walking away. Aaron watched her go for a moment and then let out another sigh. _Easier said then done, _he thought to himself.

"Are you really that miserable with me?" A voice asked from beside him. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked up at the redhead with a shrug.

"Are you really gonna start a fight with me?" He replied with a mocking tone. He was in no mood to deal with Kora at all, if anything she was just putting him in an even worse mood. She let out a chuckle and sat down next to him. "You know what we did was wrong."

"Ya.." She started but then paused, "But it was so worth it, just to see the look on her face." She finished and let out a laugh. Aaron glared at her but she simply shrugged. "Laney and I aren't exactly best friends, Aaron. I didn't think you needed that newsflash."

"You shouldn't want to deliberatly hurt people like that, Kora." He growled before turning to her with a frown. "What happened between the two of you anyway? Laney never did tell me." He asked and almost immediatley he could see Kora's mood shift into one that held anger. He wasn't sure if he should continue to ask but he really did want to know what got the young Kent and Lang into this mess in the first place.

"None of your business, Aaron. You don't need to know everything." She stated, standing up and looking around briefly. He looked up at her questioningly for a minute before getting up himself and holding his hands up in defense.

"Fine, it was just a question." He said to her and then walked away. Kora let out a breath and looked over to her mother, Lana, who was currently talking it up with some of her friends. She sighed and then stalked off to the snack table.

BEACH

Aaron walked around the beach deep in thought. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about his situation with Laney but he knew that he couldn't let her go. Or could he? Aaron shook his head of the thought.

He finally stopped and looked out to the ocean. It was a magnificant sight, one that he could stand to look at for hours or at least until the sun came up. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in the fresh, ocean air. He had been through a lot this year, along with everyone else in the Justice League but they all made it through. Together.

Aaron's thoughts were interupted when he felt something hard hitting his back causing him to fall to the ground. He growled slightly at the pain but managed to get up enough to look at the perp. His eyes widened as he got a look at what had thrown something at him. It was pure black with razor sharp talons, spikes came out of every crevice in the creature and its teeth were about the size of his own arm. It frothed at the mouth and had these yellow, creamy eyes.

The creature growled and started to walk towards Aaron who, in turn, was trying to get up to be able to get away. He didn't have any gear on him and all of the heroes were inside the house. He yelled out, hoping to catch a certain someone's ear but when seconds passed and no one was in sight but the creature, Aaron was starting to lose hope. It kept getting closer and closer and, although Aaron was standing, he wasn't sure he could get away from the thing.

"_Ooch mak salia trempedie. Ooch mak salia trempedie. Catatrophe._" The creature said in one of the creepiest voices Aaron had ever heard. He knew he was in trouble when the creature stopped and looked up to the sky. The thing looked back to Aaron after a moment and opened its mouth wide. After a moment, its mouth started to accumulate a bright blue ball which got bigger as the seconds passed.

Aaron's eyes widened as the ball was released from the creature's mouth and was headed in his direction. He tried to move but his legs wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes and waited for his world to end. When it didn't, he opened them and saw that he was now on the ground beside a black and red covered figure. His vision was blurry and his head has started to pound. The blurry figure got up and was mumbling something to him but he couldn't figure out what the person had said. He finally fell into complete darkness.


End file.
